The Chronicles of Juggfree
by White Rose of Wutai
Summary: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Michael has to drive Gavin to the dentist. Whilst drugged up, Gavin admits to something involving the engaged Michael and Lindsay Michael/Lindsay/Gavin Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Lindsay Tuggey, threesome, Polyamourous rated for later chapters


'WASSUP, BITCHES?! YOUR BOSS IS BACK WHICH MEANS LUNCH IS OVER, SO YOU FUCKERS BETTER BE GETTING SOME WORK DONE!' Geoff stumbled back into the Achievement Hunter office. To Gavin's dismay, the man had clearly not just gone for pizza like he had planned, and was obviously hammered. This would usually not be a problem at all; the entire company was used to Geoff's excessive drinking habits, and if anything it made him better at his job. Drunk Geoff = happy Geoff, and happy Geoff = funnier videos, however seeing his boss failing to even operate an office chair successfully, was pissing Gavin off.  
_'Geoff_!' He groaned 'You're meant to be taking me to the dentist in half an hour! How the hell are you gonna dive when you're smashed off your face, you smeg pot!'  
Geoff just flashed a stupid grin at the Brit, giving up on the battle with his chair, and choosing instead to sit on Ray ('Hey hey hey!, watch the good's! Don't wanna be crushing the Narvaez family jewels!')  
'DUDE, I'm good to drive! I'll just drink some coffee or summin.' He replied, starting to get up to make his way to the kitchen.  
'As funny as it would be to watch you try to operate a car right now Geoff, I don't think Burnie would be too happy if we had to get another mail order Brit due to our current one flying through your windshield.' Ryan said, earning him a grateful smile from a now terrified looking Gavin.  
'Alright fuck head, you so adamant that I'm not fit to drive, you take him. I'll stay right _here!' _Geoff responded, punctuating the last word by dropping back into Rays lap. ('OUCH, okay seriously Big G; the gonads are in danger here. My mom would like grandkids at some point.')  
Gavin looked back at Ryan hopefully.  
'No can do I'm afraid. It was a nice day, so I walked to work this morning.'  
Gav pulled a face, sticking his tongue out at Ryan, and instead turned to Jack.  
'Nope, Caiti drove me today, and she's not at the office right now so the car isn't even here. Sorry Gav.'  
Frustrated, he looked at Ray. Well, in his general direction anyway, seeing as the Puerto Rican was currently trapped under Geoff, who seemed to be trying to break the record for being as annoying as possible by deliberately moving so he was obscuring Gavin's view of Ray.  
'Yeah, like I have a car' Came the muffled scoff from said Puerto Rican, who had guessed, due to lack of response from anyone else in the room, that he was the next in line for the task.

Michael had not turned around during this entire exchange, and had instead jammed his headphones on his head and stared intently at his monitor as soon as he had clocked that Geoff was too drunk to drive Gavin to his appointment. He groaned internally when he heard that neither Jack nor Ryan had cars with them that day, _knowing_ that meant he would HAVE to play taxi to the lad.  
'Mi-cooooooool'  
_Nope. _He thought. _Nope, you are working. You are doing work. You can't hear him, and if you can't hear him, it means he's not there. _  
'My little Miiiiiiiii-coooooool'  
Gavin was waving a hand in his face now, obscuring his vision, but he still just stared ahead, subconsciously gritting his teeth.  
'I know you can hear me Michael!' Gavin was positively singing now, gleefully aware that Michael could indeed hear him, and was fully aware of the situation.  
Michael absently clicked on a few things, steadfast in his resolve of ignoring the Brit.  
_Maybe if I pretend for long enough, someone else will appear and offer to take him _he thought hopefully, even though he absolutely knew that that wasn't going to happen.  
'Miiii-coool.' Gavin was getting impatient now, his voice becoming less sing-song and more whingey 'Mi-cool, we have to leave in 20 minutes.'  
_Nope.  
_'I thought you loved me Michael.'  
_Nope.  
_'Team Nice Dynamite Michael!'  
_Nope.  
_'Your headphones aren't even plugged in Mi-cooool.'  
_...Fuck.  
_Michael grumpily pulled the offending headphones off, re-fluffing his hair up as he ran his hand through it.  
'Fine, guess its Team Nice Dynamite carpool time. Fuck you Geoff. You did this on purpose, you cock sucker!'  
Geoff chuckled, nuzzling into the neck of an unimpressed looking Ray ('fucking gay')  
'It's good to be the boss.' He replied, all but confirming Michaels suspicions.

15 minutes later, Michael allowed himself to be dragged from the office -shooting one last glare of betrayal at his headphones, as if they had purposefully unplugged themselves to foil his clearly otherwise air-tight rouse- and into the carpark.  
He led a somewhat jittery Gavin to the car he and Lindsay shared, and all but pushed him into the passenger seat, before stomping round and taking up his position on the driver's side.  
Starting the car, he addressed Gavin before manoeuvring their way out of the parking lot.  
'Right, listen here, Dickie Bicth, I hate carpooling with you. It sucks. You ask annoying questions and distract me, so I have one condition to this; No fucking 'wot if' or 'would you rathers' or 'OH Mi-cool look!' okay? Nothing. Comprende?'  
'But Michael, what if-'  
'What did I JUST fucking say Gavin?'  
'But-'  
'No.'  
Gavin sat back in his seat, folding his arms and pouting, looking every inch the vexed toddler.

Michael enjoyed a few minutes driving in silence, before glancing over at Gavin, and seeing him still in exactly the same position, except his bottom lip shoved out further.  
'You can talk if you want, Gavvers. Just nothing dumb, okay?' Michael relented, chuckling fondly.  
Gavin stopped pouting, but remained slumped in his seat with his arms folded across his chest.  
Michael sighed.  
'Fine. I'm fucking sorry, okay? Will you talk to me now?'  
Gavin grinned and immediately launched into a story about something funny Millie had said the previous night. Michael had already heard the story that morning from Geoff, but listened anyway, to humour his friend, laughing and acting shocked in all the right places.  
With approximately 5 minutes left to go on their journey, they had reached a lull conversation.  
Michael glanced over to Gavins side again, and was surprised to see the lad was looking nervous, and was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.  
'Whats up Gavvy? It's just a check up.'  
Gavin shook his head.  
'Having my wisdom teeth removed. Never had teeth taken out before, so I'm bloody bricking it.'  
'Oh.' Michael realised he had never actually asked why Gavin needed to go to the dentist that day, having been too busy trying to avoid being the sap who had to drive him there. 'I had mine out when I was 16. Doesn't hurt at all; they ram you full with too much drugs for you to give a fuck, ahah!'  
He grinned over at the lad 'Don't worry buddy.' He added, noticing that Gav had only returned his smile weakly 'The Mighty Mogar will be there to protect you!'  
Gavin giggled, as they pulled up to the surgery.  
Michael parked close to the entrance, and helped Gavin out of the car (his knees were wobbling due to still being slightly nervous).  
Gavin squeezed his hand gratefully.  
'Will you hold my hand Michael?'  
'What do you think I'm doing right now, dumb shit?'  
'Noooooo Mi-coool, you pleb! When they drug me up and take my teeth!'  
'oh...err' He had held Lindsays hand when they took blood from her before. It wouldn't be _too_ weird holding Gavins hand, right? He looked at the boy, whose eyes were wide with barely concealed fear. Michael grinned at him reassuringly 'Of course, Gavvers! You're ma boi!'

An hour or so later, Michael escorted a dazed and wobbly Gavin back to the car, this time being considerably more gentle at helping him into the passenger seat. Michael had been present throughout the entire procedure –although not physically able to hold Gavins hand for the most part- and was feeling a little queasy himself at having watched what his boi went though.  
Gavin himself though, was drugged up to high heaven, and couldn't feel a thing. He kept giggling and slapping himself in the face as Michael struggled to do up his seat belt for him.  
'Gavin, if you don't stop doing that, I swear to god I will punch you myself.'  
Gavin sniggered. 'Go on then Miiiichhhoool, I can't feel annyfink!' he slurred, butchering Michaels name even more than usual.  
Michael scowled although secretly amused, as he managed to strap the lad in, and start the journey back to the office. Drunk Gavin was a touchy-feely, over sensitive Gavin, but drugged Gavin...well drugged Gavin was fucking hilarious!  
'I know that, dick head, but it isn't gunna do the healing any good.'  
'Thish is why I loooove you my lil Micool, you, you, you, you always look after me.' Gavin replied, a contented grin on his face as he slumped back into his seat again and closed his eyes.  
'Yeah well, someone has to; you sure as fuck can't do it yourself!'  
'I love you Micool' Gavin hummed  
'You said that already numb nuts. Wake up a little, I don't wanna drag your sorry ass all the way back to the office, and were almost back. I hope to fuck that someone managed to sober up Geoff. It'll be a fucking nightmare with both of you off your fucking faces in the office.'  
'Noooo Micool, you don't understaaaaand!' Gavin huffed, throwing himself forward and then back into his seat, like a frustrated child. 'I loooooove you! Like with ALLLLLLLL the homo.'  
Michael glanced at Gavin in shock. He waited until they pulled into the Rooster Teeth parking lot, and he parked up in his usual spot, before getting up and pulling Gavin out of the car gently, and leaning him against the door.  
'I...What do you mean you love me? Like, touching tips? You wanna bang me or something?' Michael didn't even know that Gavin was into dudes at all, so he was having trouble processing this turn of events.  
'Yesss Micool, like touching tips, but so much moooore' Gavin sang, still completely out of it. Michael wasn't even sure his brain was totally aware of what he was saying. 'like, Lindsay too! I love L-L-Lindsay, she's tippy tippy toppers Michoool! I love when we aaaaaaaaalll hang out as a three cuz it makes me sooooo happy, cuz I can pretend we are a three all the time and I'm engaged to you both too!'  
'O...Okay Gavvers. We like hanging out with you too, buddy. Let's get you back to the office now, okay buddy? Maybe Ryan will let you have a little nap on his couch...'  
'Ooooh yesss! Let's go see the others! Maybe Geoff is still drunk Micool! I like drunk Geoff, hes, sooooo funny!' Gavin chirped happily in Michael's ear as they made their way back inside, all annoyance with Geoff clearly forgotten.  
Michael was a little stunned with this onslaught of Gavin's feelings from out of the blue, but decided not to take advantage of his friends inebriated state any further, instead making a mental note to ask him about it later when the effects of the morphine wore off.

After they had reached the office, and he had palmed Gavin off on a slightly irritated Ryan, Michael resumed the editing he had pretended to be doing earlier, this time making sure the headphones where definitely plugged in, so he would not be disturbed this time.  
He had been harbouring a slight crush on the obnoxious British boy for a good few months now, but had banished all thoughts concerning it to the back of his mind. There was no way he was going to jeopardise his friendship with the lad over something he knew would never happen. At least, something he _thought _he knew.

God damn it, why did fucking Geoff have to pick _that day _to get fucking drunk as dicks!? 


End file.
